1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel having a bail extending between a pair of arms formed on a rotor to be retainable in either a takeup position or a release position by a biasing force of a toggle mechanism, a switching mechanism for switching the bail to the takeup position by means of a control member operable through contact with a cam formed on a reel body when the rotor is rotated in a line winding direction with the bail set to the release position, and an anti-reverse mechanism for preventing the rotor from rotating in a line unwinding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known switching mechanism as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 62-80570, for example. In this prior construction, a toggle mechanism imparts a biasing force to an arm cam supporting one end of a bail. An arm houses a pivotable control member for contacting an end of the toggle mechanism. A reel body includes a cam for switching the bail to a takeup position by transmitting torque of a rotor in rotation to the toggle mechanism. According to this prior construction, the angler may switch the bail from the release position to the takeup position only by turning a handle to take up a fishing line without directly operating the bail. Thus, the prior construction provides the advantage of facilitating a reeling operation.
A known anti-reverse mechanism, such as one included in the above prior construction, usually includes a ratchet wheel mounted on a shaft for transmitting torque of the rotor, and a pawl for engaging the ratchet wheel. According to this construction, when an attempt is made to switch the bail to the release position, with the pawl engaging the ratchet wheel, and with the rotor lying in a phase for allowing contact between the control member and cam, the bail cannot be switched to the release position since the control member and cam contact each other while the rotor is held against rotation. This situation may even damage the switching mechanism, anti-reverse mechanism and the like. Thus, there is room for improvement.
Such an inconvenience will occur for the following reason. As shown in the prior art, the cam formed on the reel body defines cam surfaces inclined from a position of maximum projection thereof. When an attempt is made to switch the bail to the release position as noted above, the control member may contact a cam surface that imparts a reversing force to the rotor. In this case, a strong force acts on a control line extending from the bail to the cam while rotation of the rotor is prevented by the anti-reverse mechanism. At the same time, the pawl and adjacent regions of the anti-reverse mechanism are subjected to a strong force. These regions may be damaged as a result.